Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, to employ various shock absorbing, cushioning devices suitable for footwear which include a compressible insert. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,048 by Lutz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,920 by Graham et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,010 by Rudy, U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,636 by Aveni et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,788,824 by Hann, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,946,059 by Borel, U.S. Pat. No. 8,613,149 by Schwirian, U.S. Pat. No. 8,635,788 by Aveni et al., and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2013/0291399 by Fonte et al. While these various shock absorbing, cushioning devices which are suitable for footwear may have been generally satisfactory, there is nevertheless a need for a new and improved bio foot pad having a semi-lunar disk-like shape which is adapted to be received into a heel compartment area of a shoe in a snug friction tight fit such that the bio foot pad includes circumferentially arranged, load distributing fibers that function to redistribute the axial forces exerted against the heel compartment area of a user by resisting the build-up of tension within a network of circumferential fibers.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.